


To the Edge and Back

by Meimi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could break you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Edge and Back

"I could break you," she says almost conversationally as she slowly glides her hands across smooth copper skin. A spark dances over her fingertips for a moment before she flicks it off, an indulgent smile gracing her lips as that supple skin flinches from the light shock. "I could burn you," and now her voice dips down into a promise laden purr. "I could burn you so bad that my brother's scar would simply become an artistic display."

Hands made rough by the sea whip up then, wrapping around her throat. She chuckles as they tighten against her neck, squeezing until her breath becomes something of a chore. The grip is strong, not unlike her own. Such similarities aren't much of a surprise. In truth, their elements _are_ polar opposites, but fire and water always led back to the same place: the same strengths, the same weaknesses, the same desires. It was just realizing such a simple fact that most failed at. But such fools were beneath her notice, _their_ notice, and thus easy enough to put out of her mind.

The waterbender's palms are covered in calluses that speak clearly of days spent working against the very same element that governs them. But there is a smoothness even there, one that whispers of a sensuality that can only be found in the gentle lap of water against the flesh. It is a true, pure indulgence that only someone of her caliber could ever hope to properly appreciate. Not even the avatar could realize such decadence without someone else far more knowledgeable than he to explain the particulars. Not that she ever would. It is her prize to claim, and hers alone.

"You could kill me," she rasps out, a playful smirk quirking her lips as she reaches down and threads her fingers through loose, silken hair. The long strands are dark, but of a warmer shade than her own. It amuses her that a girl of the Water Tribe exhibits more of her own element than she herself ever has. But then again, she has always been a cold one, and quite happily so. Why change now? "You could make my blood boil," she continues, an almost encouraging insinuation buried in her tone, "Not that you really need to try for that."

Impossibly blue eyes narrow in barely leashed fury as those beautiful, deadly hands tighten further around her throat. It is a moment of sublime ecstasy, where her life is no longer her own sole providence. But the moment passes, as it is wont to do, and those enticing hands loosen their grip and instead snake up to pull her own hair out of its usual knot.

"I hate you." The words are a familiar curse, one that is given voice everytime they meet, but they are far more than just that. While they are now a sign of capitulation, a false sense of surrender, they will one day prove to be a promise. Of that she is certain. She would not have chosen this thin reed of a girl if it were otherwise. There is a flame there, one that she will stoke with expert care until it becomes an all-consuming blaze. She is a firebender after all, it's what she does.

Azula smiles sweetly as she leans down and playfully licks the tip of Katara's nose, eliciting an adorable little "euck" from the waterbender, before she moves her attention further down and reacquaints herself with the soft curves that enflame them both. Today she is the conqueror, but perhaps tomorrow she may prove to be the conquered.

It is something to look forward to.


End file.
